Epi 14 The Escape
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: Another string of crime schemes, by the Joker, but how did he get out?


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 14 "The Escape"

Once we finally had the two crime lords in our cells, we could finally sit back and relax the peace that we had created for all of us to enjoy, but it wouldn't last. We were always sure that no one would be able to get in and out of our prisons without being caught, but we were wrong, we forgot one place that our prisoners could escape, the ground!

After only 4 days after the amazing capturing of the Joker, the dungeon robot guards told us that they felt a slight rumbling in the ground. "Well who are you?" the Joker asked as a strange creature with four arms and the head of a drill popped from a hole in the ground. The creature squeaked then made gestures to tell the Joker to follow him, and he did. Once the guards had figured out what was going on the Joker was gone and the tunnel was covered up with dirt; the Joker had escaped. We all went outside and waited for the two to come out, but it wouldn't be that easy.

The creature turned out to be intelligent and drilled his way far away from the entrance of the palace were we couldn't see him. Once we figured out what he was doing, we split up into two groups and headed in opposite directions while leaving a guard behind to make sure they didn't try and go for the center. Me and my team (me, Anna, Justyn, Joseph and Jordan) went east while the other half of the team went west. The other team had gone in the right direction, but were too late. The Joker and his counterpart had drilled through and had escaped!

We tried to chase them, but we didn't know which way to go and even though we split up again we couldn't find them. Even though the Joker had escaped, it was not all pain, sorrow and fear, at least now we would have something to do trying to stop his plans or whatever. Our requests were soon fulfilled, for the Joker had a few things he wanted to do before he was finished his fun with us.

The Joker began his fun in a small city in a small city in the northern caverns called "Oplos" where he planned to rob the cities bank and all the gold inside. The way he was going to execute his plan was that he walked into the bank with a big bag and said "Hello, I would like all the money in this bank please." He requested laughing. "Your, your, the, the th-" said the scared man at the cash register "Yes I'm the Joker, perhaps you've heard of me?" he asked with a smile. The security guards pulled out their blasters, contacted us of his location and told him to surrender, but all the Joker did was laugh.

He pulled out a trigger and pushed the button which created an explosion outside to distract the guards, then threw a smoke bomb and escaped through a hole in the ground which he cut with his Bladeshark slug. Once the guards could see, the Joker shot his laughing slug and killed everyone in the room. He made his way to the bank vault and destroyed the door and took all the money he could carry in his big bag. Once he took all the money he could carry, he grabbed some jewellery and put it on himself and went outside, but we were there waiting for him. "Surrender Joker" I demanded, then the Joker began to laugh. "Cuff him John." I ordered, but when my friend walked to put the cuffs on the criminal, a Ramstone slug and Hop Rock slug came out of nowhere and knocked us all down.

When we got back up the Joker was gone and so was the mysterious sniper with him. "Rats, well we'll get him next time guys." I reassured my team. They all smiled, but were disappointed that they didn't capture their target, so was I. I told the people that I would get their money and valuables back if it was the last thing that I would do, then left to determine our next move.

The answer came sooner than we thought, because the Joker made another move in a large city where the main science center and laboratory was located. The Joker's next move was going to be to free the roboslug scientist which Eli and the Shane gang had taken care of months ago. The prison in the city was not very well guarded and the security system was poor quality so the Joker had almost no trouble breaking in a kidnapping the scientist-slinger Quentin. Even though Eli had changed Quentin by helping get over his fear of slugs, Quentin still wasn't perfect after Eli stopped. The Joker was gone before we could arrive and he took Quentin with him (we didn't know if willingly or by force). Pronto tracked the scent of the Joker's makeup to an old warehouse where we figured that it was the Joker's main base of operations, but we stayed on guard (we didn't know what kind traps the Joker had planted in his home).

We scanned the area and found that the Joker was in the office talking to Quentin. We snuck our way to the office by using the cover of all the boxes in the building and devised a plan of how to get Quentin out safely and capture the Joker. 3 of my friends occupied the door while the rest climbed up to the bars of the ceiling and hooked up ropes to swing in through the window glass and take over the office. Once everyone was in position, I signalled the hangers to swing in and capture Joker and for the others to break down the door and get Quentin (I let my team take the credit for this rescue so I didn't take part, I only watched from a distance and synchronized the attack).

The rope hangers broke through the glass windows and knocked down the Joker and the other half of the team safely untied Quentin and took him to me then made sure that the Joker didn't escape, but when the door watchers took Quentin to me the Joker attacked the others and jumped through the window on the other side of the room onto a mecabeast a dashed away. My team told me what happened "That slippery snake got away again" they said angrily. "Don't worry, guys we _will_ catch him again and when we do, he's not going anywhere." I said.

Quentin asked Eli who I was "This is Yvan, Yvan Choly, he's our new boss, and one hell of a slinger, but he let us take care of this one." Eli began smiling. "He's like no one I've ever met and he has changed Slugterra to be a better place, a holier, more prosperous, more beautiful and loving land then it ever has been before. Plus he's probably the richest person in Slugterra in faith and in money." He continued "Also, if I'm not mistaken he might even have a spot for you on our team.: Eli said with a smile sounding hopeful "I'm Quentin, the famous scientist behind the discovery of the Roboslug." He started. "I know who you are Quentin, Eli has told me all about you and your actions and I've read your file." I interrupted. "Oh, umm well then, do you think that you would a space in your team for me?" Quentin asked. "I don't just let people in to my squad, but if Eli puts in a good word in for you, then I will consider putting you on the team, but I will need to consult with my advisors first." I told him. "Thank you sir." Quentin thanked. "Please, call me Yvan." I said with a smile. We took Quentin into our facility (blindfolding him before he entered) and gave him a room to stay in while we discussed the possibility of a permanent stay.

Most of my advisors told me not to accept him, that he couldn't be trusted and that he hates slugs and that's why he created roboslugs and he almost destroyed an entire city. The Shane gang told me that he was a changed person once he began to accept slugs and that he would be a priceless addition to the science team, and also that they believed that he was truly sorry for the crimes that he committed and of he had a second chance he would take it back. I asked to be alone with Eli for a moment. "Would you trust this boy with your life Eli?" I asked him. "Yes I would Yvan, I think he can be trusted and once he learns about Christianity and God he will be a man that I think even you will trust with your life someday." He told me. "Thank you my friend, I will give you all my answer in the morning at 10:00AM at the school graduation celebration tomorrow." The next morning I called for Quentin to come up to the microphone with me "Today I will tell you if this man, Quentin the famous scientist who created the roboslug will be staying with us and help our scientist create better inventions and work faster. Yesterday I consulted with my advisors whether we should accept him, and I've thought about this overnight and I've come to an answer." I said. "Quentin, you will be allowed to stay with us as long as you please and teach at our school to teach other people how to protect Slugterra from the forces of evil. Will you accept my offer of friendship?" I asked him. "Yes I will and I will gladly help to protect this magical land of beauty and wonder in any way I can." He answered. Everyone in the audience cheered ( except those who told me not to accept him).

After the celebration was over and the graduates were allowed to sign up for guard duty for me in the city of their choice to protect it and to alert us if something strange came up. Once we had all eaten, danced and had a great party I called to be alone with Quentin. "If I didn't have my advisors I probably might have not have chosen to trust you, but Eli convinces me that you are a man to trust, he even said that he would trust you with his life, and at that, I decided to let you join. If you have a minute or two I suggest that you thank him for putting such an amazing word in for you." I said with a smile. "I will, thank you for telling Yvan." He replied happily.

Once again our team had a new member who would help us protect Slugterra and the innocent people who lived there. Quentin helped our scientist like they never dreamed of. With my resources and his knowledge he had so many breakthroughs that it made Albert Einstein look like a fool! Quentin taught Science and industry at my school and many of my students were very fascinated by his work and inventions and some would later also become great scientists and help us, by always creating newer and more powerful weapons for us to use to fight the forces of evil.


End file.
